


Fix Us

by Mission_ARS



Series: Truth and Lies [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Niall's an ex-convict, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Secrets, Sequel, curious liam, ghost - Freeform, hurt!Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mission_ARS/pseuds/Mission_ARS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'My Fault'<br/>Everyones trying to repair the damage from the crash and it seems like they're finally getting somewhere... Until Liam starts asking questions and all their hard work is placed under threat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the start of it and I will update it a lot more slowly then the other one since this one is still in progress

**Previously in My Fault-His Fault...** __

_Niall finally let the tears fall freely from his eyes, "I... I'm scared," he said through shallow breaths._

_Liam pulled him into a hug, "I know you are. I am too. But, will you please try?"_

_"O... okay,"_

_"Promise me, Niall!" Liam pulled back but still held Niall by the shoulders, so he could still look at him. Zayn and Louis watched silent. "I can promise you that we will help you every step of the way, but you have to promise us you'll let us. And that we'll get through this together. But only say it if you really mean it. Only if you'll really let us help you and you won't give up,"_

_Niall took a deep breath as the tears continued to fall, "I... I promise,"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry smiled as Niall finally opened up to the lads, his heart ached to appear and join them but he didn't want to ruin the moment but scaring Niall.

"Harry Styles," a reaper said as they appeared in front of him, you've been requested by St Paul immediately" 

Harry nodded, glancing at his friends one more time, he disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry!" St Paul smiled as Harry appeared in front of him, "Peter sends his apologies but there was an emergency he has to attend to,"

Harry nodded, mutely

"Congratulations. Niall's alive, which means you succeeded and since this was all you had to do you can enter heaven. Not immediately, of course. You'll probably want to say goodbye to your friends first,"

Harry tried his best to smile, "That is really nice of you, and it is a high honour, but..." he trailed off unsure if he should continue.

"But, you don't want to leave your friends." St Paul finished off for him.

Harry nodded sheepishly,

"We had a feeling you'd say that so, how would you like to stay as protector to Zayn, Louis, Liam and Niall until one of them dies and we can talk again then?"

Harry couldn't stop the massive grin from taking control over his face. He didn't have to leave!

"But, we don't want a repeat of what you did with Dylan Pizzaro. The poor guy doesn't know what to think anymore, you'll need to go down and explain it to him that he's not crazy. That means you'll have to see him in prison as a normal mortal would,"

"I can do that,"

"You can go,"

Harry couldn't stop grinning as he teleported to their house to wait for the lads to show up.

I get to stay! I don't have to leave!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Fix us**

He promised he'd try to get better, but he's still harbouring secrets  
He wanted to stay, but he has more work then before  
He wants to fix his relationship, but he's still depressed  
He knows there's something wrong with the picture, but maybe the it looks better that way  
He desperately wants to remember, but the truth would destroy him

They thought things were getting better, that the challenges were over. But they have their own problems to overcome, and if they aren't careful, they're back at square one.

United we stand, divided we fall. One little secret, could divide us all...


	2. I Want To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because it's something I don't want to remember." Harry lied, "Can't you see we're trying to protect you?"

"Harry!" Louis called happily as him, Zayn, Niall and Liam walked into the room, "I thought you left?"

Harry looked sad, "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye, could I?"

Louis face dropped and so did Zayn and Liam's. Niall was still recovering from seeing Harry. He was thinking along the same lines Zayn had. _'Am I finally going crazy? Why are Liam and Zayn acting like this is normal? Have they gone crazy too? I might expect something like this happening to Louis, but not Liam and Zayn?'_

"So… so you're actually leaving then?" Zayn asked

"You knew I was only here to try prevent Niall from dying. And although I didn't quite prevent the attempt, I did prevent him from dying,"

"How did… how did you do that?" Niall asked curious, he decided he didn't care if he was imagining this or not, he'd just go along with it.

Harry looked at Niall, "I didn't, Liam did. When he visited you in prison, he changed your future,"

"Why did it change?" Louis asked

"Although you and Zayn convinced Niall to come home, Niall avoided Liam as much as he could. When they got in that fight, Niall believed Liam meant it. When he killed himself, Liam didn't know he was in the shower and Zayn forgot. By the time Louis got home and broke into the bathroom, Niall was already dead,"

Liam swallowed thickly, he suddenly felt very somber and uncomfortable. Just thinking of the possibility of Niall being dead like Harry made him glad he had seen Niall while he was in prison. He didn't know what they'd be like if two members were dead. He knew it wouldn't be good.

Niall could sense Liam's discomfort and he timidly reached out and squeezed Liam's arm as a gesture of comfort. Liam looked down at the smaller boy and wrapped an arm around him.

Zayn watched the two of them out of the corner of his eye. Ever since Liam had admitted to telling Niall to kill himself, he was wary around the two. He didn't trust Liam around Niall anymore and neither did Louis.

Harry walked up to the lads and starting with Louis, and ending with Niall, he gave each one a hug. When he pulled back off Niall he gave each of them a sad look, "I had better go now," he said sadly.

Louis eyes filled with tears, "No! You can't leave us Harry! We only just got you back. Can't you ask them to let you stay?" he asked

Harry grinned, "That's good cause I asked and I get to stay!" He announced, then burst out laughing, "your faces when I told you I had to leave. I can't believe you guys actually thought I'd leave you guys when we have a second chance."

Louis glared at Harry, "That's not funny, I thought we were going to lose you again" Louis whacked Harry on the back of the head. Harry fell forward onto the floor, "Are you okay?" He asked as soon as Harry feel, worry flooded through him. What if he hurt Harry? Then he laughed at himself, _'You can't hurt something if it was already dead…_ he told himself … _could you?_

>

Harry smiled at Louis, "I'm fine. I technically have no weight so it's easy to push me around." He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Good," Zayn said, "Cause you deserved that."

Harry just smirked, "You know you love me,"

Zayn sighed, "Unfortunately,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry!" Louis called, he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah Boobear?" He heard a voice beside him.

Louis rolled over, to see Harry lying next to him. Their noses were touching and Louis pulled back, "Just cause your a ghost with cool powers doesn't mean you can invade my personal space," he grumbled.

Harry just laughed, "Why did you call me here, Lou?"

"Do you remember the crash Harry?"

There was silence for a minute.

"Hazza?"

"… Yeah, I do remember it Lou… why?"

"Can you tell me? I really want to remember Harry,"

Harry sighed, "Look… Lou. I don't think that's really a good idea. The doctor said you would never remember anyway. Besides, there's not much more I can tell you then what you've already been told,"

"Why not?" Louis huffed, "You and Ni both remember! Why don't I have the right to remember as well?"

"Because it's something I don't want to remember." Harry lied, "Can't you see we're trying to protect you?"

"I don't care! I want to remember. You don't know what it's like to not be able to remember the night the changed your life. I have every right to know and whither you like it or not I'm going to remember! I don't care what the doctor says. I will remember!"

"Lou… maybe you should just leave it. What if the doctors right and you won't remember? I don't want you to get your hopes up and then have them come crashing down." Harry said calmly, he needed to make Louis realise that it was a bad idea. He couldn't have Louis finding out the truth. It would destroy him!

"Don't pretend you care, Styles. Your a ghost you have no feelings. I can handle a little disappointment. I'm not a baby! Stop treating me like one!"

"Well your acting like a baby now!" Harry sneered, "Oh no! I'm missing a itty bitty memory!" He swooned, "My life is over until I get it back! Let's throw a tantrum about it,"

Louis glared at Harry, "Stop acting immature! At least I'm not the idiot who got in a car with a drunk driver."

"I didn't know you were drunk until after I got in!"

"Say that again?"

Harry froze, panicked. He had just messed up hadn't he?

"That again?"

Louis swiped at Harry and missed, "No, you idiot! Say that sentence again it sounded like you said you didn't know I was drunk."

"I did. I said I didn't know you guys were drunk until after I got in. Therefore, I didn't know you were drunk. Or Niall…"

Louis nodded, "Okay, just checking,"

Harry vanished, effectively ending further discussion. 'That was close' he thought'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Liam frowned as he pulled back from the door of Louis room. He had heard Louis and Harry arguing and was curious. Now he wished he hadn't though, he was even more confused then before. _'Why did Harry not want Louis to get his memory back? Why did Harry only refer to Louis as drunk? Niall had been drunk too.'_

Liam didn't know what Harry was hiding, but he was determined to find out.

It was time for a trip to the past.


	3. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I had an idea about what we can do to help Nialler," Louis said

Zayn picked up his cellphone and tossed it between his hands. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this.

'Its worth a shot' he told himself, 'At least then she'll know things are better and your trying'

He sighed and pressed call.

The phone rang and rang, but no-one answered.

He sighed again and flung his phone on his bed.

He'd try again later

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Did she pick up?" Louis asked as Zayn walked into the room.

Zayn shook his head, "No,"

"I'm sorry mate, maybe she was doing a concert or sleeping?" Liam suggested

Right now, as far as they knew, it was just the three of them in the room. Niall was sleeping and Harry was... well who knew where Harry was.

"I had an idea about what we can do to help Nialler," Louis said before anyone could continue the conversation.

Zayn and Liam looked at Louis, "What?"

Louis rolled his eyes, "I said I had an idea for what we can do to help Niall,"

"Niall doesn't want to see a therapist, right? Why don't one of us see one for him?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea... how would it even work?" Liam asked

"Niall talks to one of us then they talk to a therapist and ask what they should do about it."

"That's actually quite brilliant, Louis" Zayn said, maybe Niall would be able to open up to them more.

"Who would go though?" Liam asked,

"Me!" Louis said, grinning widely.

Liam frowned, "You?"

"Yeah, it makes sense if I go. I'm the closest to Hazza so I took the accident hardest. I'm the one who was in the crash and I can't remember the traumatising event. I have the most reason to..."

Liam didn't looked to happy, "He'd find it easier to talk to me, I'm his best friend," he argued.

"His best friend who told him he wouldn't care if he killed himself!"

"Louis is right, Liam. After what you said to Nialler, we can't trust you." Zayn added

"I was angry. I didn't mean it," Liam protested. He wanted to help. Ever since Niall had tried to kill himself, Liam couldn't help feeling like it was his fault. Now that Niall was okay, well... not okay okay, but he had been given a second chance and he was determined to prove to Niall he hadn't meant what he said. But how could he prove it if he wasn't allowed to try?

"We know that," Louis said, putting emphasis on 'know', "But you still put the idea in Niall's head and what if you got angry again and say something even worse? We haven't come far yet, but we'd be further behind then before and it would be all your fault,"

Liam looked down, ashamed and guilty as he considered Louis words. "Fine," he said defeated, "If that's what's best for Niall. I just want to help,"

"What if..." Zayn said slowly. He could tell Liam felt bad and as much as he didn't want Niall to get hurt again, he wanted to give Liam a small chance. "What if we all go together? Then we'd all be informed and make sure. Liam doesn't say anything... stupid. But if Niall wants to only of us we go with it. Whatever makes him comfortable, since we don't know what he's comfortable with... not anymore,"

To Zayn's relief, both Liam and Louis seemed to agree with him.

"That might work..." Louis said, "But any trouble from Liam and we kick him out,"

Liam smiled, "That won't happen," he promised

"No it won't," Zayn agreed "Because no matter how much Liam might deserve it, we aren't kicking him out,"

Louis smirked, "That's fine, he can be my personal assistant,"

Liam's smile didn't fade, but Louis wasn't finished.

"That means he has to do everything I say," Louis gave a dramatic pause. His eyes glittered evilly, "Even wash my feet,"

Zayn laughed as Liam's face fell. Of all the punishments to be put with, washing Louis feet had to be one of the worst.

"Maybe we should make him do it now," Zayn grinned at Liam's horrified expression. "We still haven't punished him yet,"

"No, no, no. I'm good! I've already learned my lesson," Liam protested frantically, looking panicked. Zayn could hardly control his laughter.

"We haven't have we?" Louis said, "Thank you for reminding me Zayn, I think washing my feet is a fitting punishment don't you?" He grinned evilly.

Zayn smirked, "I think that's a suitable punishment, don't you Liam?"

Liam didn't reply, he had already fled the room.

Zayn and Louis just laughed.

'I don't think I've laughed like this since the crash,' Zayn thought

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Liam woke to someone shaking him, "What? What's going on?" He asked sleepily

"Liam, I can't sleep," a small voice replied. Liam instantly woke up.

"What's wrong Niall?"

"I had a nightmare. Can I... can I sleep with you,"

"Course you can Ni," Liam moved over in his bed so Niall could climb in next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Niall shook his head, but in the dark Liam couldn't see it.

Liam sighed when he got no reply, "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Let's just get some sleep, yeah?"

Niall sighed in response and snuggled into Liam.

_"I thought since we can see you now, you'd stop doing this?" Liam teased_

_Harry grinned, "I need something to do while you guys sleep,"_

_"I guess that's good cause I wanted to ask you, who were the cops who questioned Niall?"_

_"Uh, Officer White and Fowler. Why?"_

_"I was just wondering,"_

_Harry narrowed his eyes at Liam, "You're lying,"_

_Liam shrugged, "I want to ask them some questions about the accident,"_

_"What more can they tell you then what they already have?"_

_"I just think they might have missed something,"_

_"They haven't. I know. I was there. Don't go, you'll only be wasting your time."_


	4. The notebook

Thankfully, Niall slept through the night without any more nightmares.   
  
When he woke up, Liam wasn't there. Niall wasn't sure if he was grateful or not.  
  
He got up and made Liam's bed for him, since he had shared his bed with Niall. It was only fair Niall made it for him. When he was done, Niall joined the rest of the band in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Nialler. Sleep well?" Louis asked as he pushed a plate of food in front of Niall.  
  
Niall nodded and slowly started eating.  
  
"Any more nightmares?" Liam asked, ignoring the quizzical looks Zayn and Louis sent his way.  
  
"No," Niall replied quietly.  
  
Liam smiled, "I'm glad,"  
  
"Nightmares?" Louis asked  
  
Liam looked at Louis, then his eyes flickered to the table.  
  
"Niall had a nightmare last night and came to me about it," he said.  
  
Zayn and Louis shared a worried look, Liam didn't notice since he was still looking at the table. _What is that about?_ Niall wondered  
  
"You know you can always wake us too," Louis said  
  
"Yeah, I know. But Zayn's impossible to wake and you always move about,"  
  
"I can't get my beauty sleep if I'm not comfortable"   
  
Zayn snickered, "You obviously don't do a good job of it when you're awake if you're still trying to get comfortable in your sleep,"  
  
Niall looked at the table to hide his smile as Louis sent a playful glare at Zayn.  
  
"I do a good job of it. My body just likes to see how many other positions it can get into comfortably,"  
  
By now Zayn and Liam were both laughing... even Niall was chuckling quietly to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Niall walked out of the bathroom in search of the lads. He hadn't been able to shave because he couldn't find his razor. He had a feeling one of the lads were behind it's disappearance.  
  
He found Louis and Zayn on the couch and Liam writing in a notebook at the table.  
  
Niall cleared his throat to get their attention. When all eyes on him he began, "Does anyone know where my razor is? I can't find it..."  
  
"We threw it out, you-" Louis started, but Niall cut him off. He could feel the anger bubbling up inside him, like lava. He knew it. They didn't trust him. He gave his word he'd try to get better and they still got rid of his razor.  
  
"Why would you do that? Is it because you don't trust me? Un-fucking-believable! I promised you I'd get better and you still don't trust me," He fired the questions at them, not allowing them time to respond. Tears pooled in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. _'You don't cry in prison. You don't cry in prison._ '  
  
He didn't realise he was shaking until someone, Liam, wrapped their arms around him. He hadn't even seen him move.  
  
"Shhh... Niall. Calm down. It's okay. Let us explain, okay?" Liam whispered in his ear.  
  
Niall took a deep breath and let himself relax in Liam's grip. Now that he had calmed down, he could see how tense Louis and Zayn were. _'Is that because of me?'_ He wondered.  
  
"Feeling better?" Liam asked as he stepped away from Niall.  
  
Niall nodded, "Sorry, you weren't finished," he said.  
  
"Niall," Zayn started, relaxing a bit since Liam had stepped away from Niall. "We threw it out because there was so much blood on it you wouldn't be able to use it. Not because we don't trust you,"  
  
"Oh," Niall whispered feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry,"  
  
Zayn smiled kindly at him, "Don't sweat it,"  
  
"Niall you can borrow my razor if you like," Louis suggested  
  
"Could I?"  
  
"I'll go get it for you, meet me in the bathroom," Louis said running off, presumably to his room to get his razor.  
  
Less then five minutes later and they were both in the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks," Niall said as he took the razor from Louis.  
  
Louis grinned, "No problem, just consider yourself lucky you get to use George,"  
  
Niall nearly chocked, "You named your razor George?"  
  
"No, I named Harry's razor George. Mines called Blake,"  
  
"What did you name mine?"  
  
"Pete and Liam's is called John and Zayn's is called Tracy,"  
  
"Why Tracy?"  
  
"Cause Zayn's in love with anything that improves his appearance."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes and Niall began to shave. Louis leaned against the door and watched him.  
  
"Why are you still here? I'm not going to slice my wrists ya know,"  
  
Louis winced at the slice my wrist part, "I know that. I wanted to know when you wanted to start therapy."  
  
Niall tensed up, "I don't. I don't like the idea of talking about my problems to a stranger"  
  
Louis grinned, which scared Niall a little, _'what is there to grin about?_ '  
  
"Great! What if we were your therapist then?"  
  
"I don't see how you could..." Niall trailed off, he felt extremely confused. He could tell Louis was going somewhere but he didn't know where.  
  
"What if you talked to us and then we talk to the therapist for you so you don't feel as uncomfortable since we already know what happened,"  
  
Niall thought about it for a moment, then he gave a slow nod. "I... I guess we could try it,"  
  
Louis grinned wider, if that was possible, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi it's Zayn again, things are better now. I promise. Anyway give me a call when you can,"  
  
Zayn hung up. He had been trying all day to get through, but as usual he had received no reply.  
  
Bored, he walked over to Liam who writing something in his notebook at the table.  
  
"Vas hapnin'?"  
  
Liam jumped and spun around to face Zayn.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
Zayn laughed, "I just came over to see what your doing,"  
  
"Well I'm not doing much. Just writing stuff... really boring" Liam said turning back to his work.  
  
Zayn leaned over Liam's shoulder to get a better look at what Liam was writing. His eyebrows shot up with surprise then furrowed in confusion. When Liam saw that Zayn hadn't left he shut the book, but it was too late. Zayn had seen.  
  
"What are you doing, Liam? How did you even get some of this information?"  
  
Liam looked guilty, "I got a guy. Zayn, you can't tell anyone about this!"  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question. What are you doing? Why are you stalking these people?"  
  
"First off that's two questions and second off, I'm not stalking them"  
  
"Some of those numbers are private listed, that is at least on the verge of stalking."  
  
Zayn reached out and grabbed the book out of Liam's hands, he flicked through the pages.   
  
"Give that back!" Liam exclaimed. Zayn thought he traced a hint of panic in his voice.  
  
"I don't think so, Liam. This is interesting reading... What are you up to Liam? Ohh, look here Officer April White, why is her number in here? And the prosecution judge, who knew his first name was Oleg?" Zayn laughed, "You've got a decent timeline in here too-"  
  
"Stop!" Liam almost shouted, "I know what's in there,"  
  
"What are you doing Liam? Why is all of this focused on the crash?"  
  
"I feel bad that Louis can't remember so I'm researching it. If I go over it with all the details, maybe he'll remember something"  
  
"That's really nice of you Liam..." Liam almost sighed with relief, "Too bad you're lying." Zayn continued, smirking when Liam's hopeful face fell.  
  
"I'm- I'm not."  
  
"Then why do you need to talk with Niall's cellmate?"  
  
"Cause he knows something about the accident,"  
  
"No he doesn't."  
  
"He knew Harry died in the crash,"  
  
"Okay, Let's say that he did know. Why do you have 'HS to LT "I didn't know you were drunk until after I got in"' with the you circled and the words 'NH? Drunk or not drunk?' Written underneath?"  
  
"Uh... I... um..." Liam didn't know what to say, he was caught and he knew it.  
  
"You had better-"   
  
Zayn's phone rang  
  
"Hello?" He walked out of room but not before sending Liam a look that said 'we'll talk about this later'  
  
Liam leaned back against the chair and sighed.   
  
_'What am I going to tell Zayn_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise to everyone who's reading any of my stories and been awaiting updates on them. I'm having a few issues lately and it seems that problems like to come in packs and everything's really tough. Unfortunately I haven't fixed them and it could be some time until my next update (I hope not!) but if it is please bear with me and I apologise in advance if that happens.


	5. Sorry

Since Zayn had taken Liam's book from him, Liam hadn't been able to do anything to further with his 'research' as he liked to call it.   
  
Over the past few days he had stayed out of Zayn's way as much as possible. He had tried, countless times, to try and steal his book back off Zayn. However he had no idea where Zayn had put it and Zayn spent most of his time in his room, which is where Liam assumed he kept it.  
  
He hoped that Zayn would forget about the incident, but of course he had no such luck.  
  
One afternoon, they had just got back from the studio, when Zayn cornered Liam in his room.  
  
"What's up, Zayn?" Liam asked, putting down the book he had just opened.  
  
"I think it's time we talked." Zayn said, shutting the door behind him and blocking Liam's only exit.  
  
Liam gulped, "About what?" He asked trying to hide his nerves. Of course it was pointless, Zayn was great at reading people.  
  
"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about,"  
  
"I... I don't know, did she call back?"  
  
"No. Don't try changing the subject. I want answers, Liam,"  
  
"Just leave it Zayn. It's none of your concern,"  
  
"It is when you include my mates,"  
  
"They're my mates too."  
  
"I know that. Liam, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean, there's nothing going on,"  
  
Zayn sighed, "Liam, it's obvious your doing something. I've looked through everything you've written. Do you know what this looks like?"  
  
Liam shook his head  
  
"It looks like detective notes, that list of names, they're people your going to interview. You have their numbers to call them. That quote from HS to LS is obviously part of a conversation between Harry and Louis and something about it bothers you... am I right?"  
  
Liam nodded mutely, astonished at how Zayn had managed to figure it out just from his notes.  
  
"What I don't understand," Zayn continued, "Is what about 'I didn't know you were drunk until after I got in' bothers you. You have the you circled, why?"  
  
"Harry referred to Louis being drunk when Niall was as well,"  
  
"He could have been referring to both of them,"  
  
"Then wouldn't he have said I didn't know Niall was drunk or you were both drunk, instead of I didn't know you were drunk?" Liam asked  
  
"What did Louis say before that?" Zayn asked, frowning a little.  
  
"Um... At least I didn't get into a car with a drunk driver... I think. I'm not quite sure,"  
  
"I think your reading to much into it. Harry probably just slipped up," Zayn suggested.  
  
"Maybe..." Liam said slowly. Something in the back of his mind kept telling him he was forgetting something.  
  
"Yeah, well... Niall wants to try Louis idea, we'll probably do our first session tonight if your up to it,"  
  
"Thanks Zayn,"  
  
"No problem,"  
  
Zayn tossed Liam's notebook onto Liam's bed and left the room. For a few minutes Liam just stared at the notebook, then he picked it up and put it in his draws.  
  
 _'Maybe I'm reading to much into it, but Harry doesn't want Louis to remember what happened. Maybe they had fought and Louis last words were harsh'_ Liam thought, _'I'm just not convinced it's that though... I guess there's no harm in asking around. I might not even find anything_ ,'  
  
He lay back on his bed and picked the book up again. He was opening the book when he remembered something. It hit him like an electric shock, making him drop his book and lose his page.  
  
 _'Harry said him and Niall were trying to protect Louis... but from what?'  
_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Guess what!" Louis exclaimed, startling Zayn from his thoughts.  
  
"What is it Lou?" Zayn asked  
  
"I've found a good therapist who's willing to help us and he said he's also quite accomplished at helping people get their memories back!"  
  
"That's great, but if you want to remember the crash why don't you just ask Niall or Harry to help you remember?"  
  
Louis sighed, "They don't want to talk about it. Neither of them want me to remember it."  
  
"I'm sure that's not true,"  
  
"It is," Louis insisted, "Niall said I was lucky that I couldn't remember it and I should just let it go, and Harry... Harry said I shouldn't even try when I told him I wanted to remember,"  
  
"Well it probably isn't something they want to remember,"  
  
"He could support me though,"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want you to be let down if you go to all that effort for remember and don't." Zayn assured Louis, "But, I support you and Liam will too,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"No problem," Zayn said although he didn't entirely believe everything he had said.  
  
' _Harry didn't support Lou? Why not?'_ He wondered, _'He normally does'  
_  
Zayn shook his head and laughed, _'Im letting Liam get to me. He has his reasons and it's none of my business_ '  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are we sure about this?" Niall asked, suddenly feeling very nervous. What if they judged him?  
  
All five of them were sitting in a circle on the floor, for their first therapy session.  
  
"We won't judge you Ni," Harry said, like he had read Niall's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, and we won't push up you into anything you don't want to do," Louis added wrapping an arm around Niall.  
  
Niall nodded and gave them a small smile, "Where do we start?"  
  
"Wherever you want,"  
  
"Umm... I'm sorry,"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's my fault the car crashed. I'm sorry I landed put you in a coma Lou and I'm sorry I killed you Hazza," Niall's words washed together a little bit. Tears filled his eyes and he fought to hide them. _'You don't cry in prison, you don't cry in prison,'_  
  
Louis sensing Niall's distress pulled him into a hug. Zayn, who was not the other side of Niall, gently rubbed Niall's back.  
  
"Hey, hey it's okay" Zayn whispered, "We don't blame you,"  
  
"It's not your fault, Niall." Harry added from his position next to Louis  
  
"It's okay to cry, Niall." Liam said who was staring at Niall from they other side of the circle, "Your not in prison anymore,"  
  
"I know," Niall whispered as he finally released the tears he had been holding back and cried quietly onto Louis shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes, Niall pulled back and gave Louis a watery smile, "Sorry I got your shirt wet,"  
  
Louis grinned, "It doesn't matter, I was going to get Liam to wash it anyway."  
  
"When did-" Liam started to speak but Louis cut him off  
  
"Moving on! Zayn anything you want to say?"  
  
Zayn thought for a moment, "I don't blame you, Niall. I think you need to stop blaming yourself. It is your fault but we don't blame you for it and you shouldn't either,"  
  
Niall gave Zayn a small nod, letting Zayn know that he understood. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Liam?" Louis asked clapping his hands together,  
  
"I'm sorry, Niall, I didn't do anything to prevent the crash. I'm sorry, Louis, I let you leave for the party. I'm sorry, Harry, I wish I hadn't let you leave so you would never have died," Liam teared up a little at the end, but he didn't cry.  
  
Zayn gave Liam a quick hug and whispered, "Dont blame yourself," in his ear.  
  
"I agree with Zayn," Harry spoke up, "Liam, Niall. Neither of you should blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. But I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I distracted... you so you weren't concentrating on the road,"  
  
"It's my fault, I should never have gone to that party. If I had never gone then Niall wouldn't have gotten drunk." Louis said.  
  
"We all played a part that we can blame on ourselves," Zayn said, "But, it's in the past now and it's time we learned to forgive ourselves for it so we can move one."  
  
"Very philosophical, Zayn" Louis said smirking, "Group hug anyone?"


	6. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's eyes widened, and he felt faint, "You... you want me... to... what?"

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Officer White?"

"Yes, who is this and how did you get my number?"

"I'm Liam Payne,"

"Why are you calling, Mr Payne?"

"Were you the officer on duty for a crash that killed one person, injured another while the drivers of both vehicles only gained bruises?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific then that Mr Payne, there are about 730,000 crashes every year and 195,723 people who suffer casualties."

"The driver had been drinking, it happened about two years ago."

"Mr Payne, about 280 people die in those sorts of accidents."

"The driver of the car was Niall Horan,"

"Wait a second... ah yes I found it. Quite an unusual case that was, Mr Horan was one of the easiest drunks I've ever dealt with. Why are you asking about it?"

"I'm one of Niall's friends and Louis, the one injured in the crash, doesn't remember what happened. I'm trying to help him get his memory back."

"There's been a lot of media attention around this accident, how do I know you aren't making it up?"

"Look my name up on the internet."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Sorry Mr Payne, I'm out of date when it comes to the latest artists. What can I do for you?"

"Is there a possibility I could meet with you and Officer Fowler sometime this week to discuss the accident?"

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Liam," 

Liam jumped and spun around.

"Harry, stop doing that!"

Harry laughed and shook his head, "No! Its to much fun,"

"Not for me,"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well it was fun for me so live with it, Payne."

Normally Liam might have replied, but he was to excited about his interview tomorrow to reply. Even if he would never admit it to himself, or anyone else.

"What do you want?"

Harry pretended to pout, "Am I that predictable?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

Harry caught on, all playfulness left his eyes. "I want you to go to prison,"

"What?!" Liam's eyes widened, surely Harry didn't want him to get arrested.

The corner of Harrys mouth twitched, "Don't look so worried, Liam. I just need you to go with me and rob a bank,"

Liam's eyes widened, and he felt faint, "You... you want me... to... what?"

"Come with me and visit Dylan in prison," Harry said, "Shoot! Liam! Liam, I was kidding!" He exclaimed when he saw how pale Liam was, "I was joking. I want you to visit Nialls cellmate with me,"

The colour slowly returned to Liams cheeks, and Harry sighed with relief. He had no idea what he could do if Liam had fainted.

"Why? And why me, not Louis or Zayn or even Niall?"

"Cause I need to talk to him and I cant make a security guard look crazy cause I don't appear on camera,"

"You don't?"

"No, so if Louis asks who took all the pictures of his room, they're my selfies,"

Liam decided to ignore the comment. Anything he could ask relating to it, he didn't want to know the answer to.

"Why me? Why not Louis or Zayn or Niall?"

"Louis doesn't want to, Zayn's busy and I don't know how Niall will deal with going back, even if its only for a visit. He's already so fragile,"

"When do you want to go?"

"Nows good,"

Liam grabbed his keys, "Alright, lets do this,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Louis walked into the reception of the physiologists office. This was his first session and he didn't know what to expect. Was he making the right decision doing this? He was about to spill band secrets to a stranger. If any of it got out the paparazzi would have a field day.

"Can I help you sir?" The receptionist asked politely.

Louis walked forward, pushing his doubts aside.

"I have an appointment booked with Dr Nesbo?"

"He's free right now, Mr Tomlinson. You can go right in,"

Louis sent her a nod and walked towards the door at the end of the room. He paused, for a moment, before opening it and walking into Dr Nesbos office.


	7. Dr Nesbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis nodded, "Sort-of," he paused, taking a deep breath, "The main reason I'm here is Niall tried to... become no longer valid, inorganic, dis continue his existence. He tried to off himself, take a hike..." Louis trailed off,
> 
> "So in other words he tried to kill himself," Dr Nesbo finished for him.

Liam sat down in the chair as he waited for Dylan to be brought in. It had been easier then expected to get in since the guard who was there the last time they came recognised him. After a quick conversation and a "Well Im glad your friends okay," he was told he could go in and wait for Dylan.

He couldn't see Harry at the moment and although Liam knew he was there, he felt alone. It was easy to forget he was there.

Liam pulled out his book and opened it to the last page he had written in. It was the questions he wanted to ask Officer White and Fowler. While he waited for Dylan he wrote down a few more questions he wanted to ask. He had barely written three when the door opened and Dylan walked into the room.

When Dylan saw Liam he moved quicker towards the table, "Niall's mate, right?"

Liam gave Dylan a brief smile, "Yeah,"

"Niall alright?"

Liam swallowed, thinking about how they almost lost Niall made him feel sick to his stomach. Niall lying pale and bleeding on the floor as Zayn pressed towels over his wrists. He never wanted to see something like that ever again.

"Yea... yeah, he's out of hospital now,"

"Im glad,"

A heavy silence ensued between them and Liam wondered when Harry was going to 'appear' and save him, cause the silence was stifling and he swore that if he had one, he could cut the tension with a knife.

Dylan shifted in his seat, "Is that the only reason you came? To tell me Niall's alright?"

Liam shook his head, "No... I actually came-"

"He came cause I told him to!" Harry announced cheerfully, appearing in Liam's lap. Dylan almost fell off his seat with fright.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked tentatively. He pushed Harry off his lap and Harry fell to the floor.

Dylan shrugged, recovering from his fright fast. "'m fine, just gave me a fright"

Harry got back up and jumped back into Liam's lap, much to Liam's annoyance.

"Sorry bout that," Harry said, falling off Liam's lap as Liam pushed him off, again. "Stop it! Or I swear I will use my ghost powers on you!"

Liam froze, he didn't know that if Harry had any other powers other then the ones he had witnessed. But, he wasn't willing to witness any new ones. Especially if they were in the name of revenge. Rather then find out, he let Harry stay on his lap.

"So... why are you here, Harry?" Dylan asked, bringing Harry and Liam's thoughts back to what they had come to talk about.

"I came to explain," Harry looked at Liam who took over,

"I know this sounds really crazy, but Harry's a ghost and he's got these... abilities so on occasions we can see him and he can do other stuff as well," Liam explained a little awkwardly. How do you easily explain to someone that the unreal is... well real?

"Okay,"

Dylan remains nonchalant, his expression doesn't change and Liam wonders if he's insane. He knows he couldn't take the news that casually. In fact... he didnt.

"Liam! You missed Harry!" Louis exclaims excitedly before Liam's even completely through the door. He knows he shouldn't really be surprised at an outburst like that. Especially after Louis was already convinced Harry was visiting him in his sleep. But wasn't this taking it a little to far?

"He was here! Just sitting on the couch and I didn't know and sat on him," Louis continues and Liam wonders if maybe he let this Harry business go to far. Maybe Louis really did need a therapist.

Liam looked at Zayn who was looking at him intently.

"Lou... I think you were imaging things" Liam didn't want to hurt Louis feelings, but seeing the dead wasn't normal.

"I saw him too," Zayn said, still staring at Liam.

Liam can't believe it. Not one bit. Zayn had always been so rational, so calm, so collected. He can't help but think 'what has happened to my friends?' His stomach twists in guilt and he can't help but wonder if this is his fault.

"No!" Liam says firmly, "No. Harry is dead. He is buried 6ft under a stone in a graveyard a 40 minute walk from here. Harry is dead, there's a cross by the road where he died. Harry is dead. Harry is dead. Harry is-" he keeps repeating although he's not sure why. Tears burn his eyes, but none fall.

"It's called being a ghost, Liam," a new voice joined in. Liam lifted his head and froze when he saw Harry standing behind Louis.

Liam's mind goes into overdrive and he bolts for his room. He can hear them calling to him, but he doesn't reply. This is their fault. They told him they saw Harry and now he's seeing him too. It's their fault he's crazy.

He sprints through the open door an slams it shut behind him. 'I'm not crazy. You didn't see Harry' he tells himself.

He flings himself on his bed and stares at the ceiling. Why did this have to happen to them?

A movement at his door catches his eye and he nearly screams as Harry walks through it. Instead, Liam moves up and presses against the headboard of the bed.

"Your not crazy!" Harry says, walking towards Liam.

Liam doesn't believe him. Normal people can't see the dead.

Harry tries again, "Liam, believe me. You aren't crazy."

Liam groaned, he banged his head on the headboard of his bed, but Harry didn't leave.

"Liam stop!" Harry exclaimed, reaching out to stop Liam from hurting himself and failing. "Stop! Liam! Your gonna hurt yourself,"

Liam ignored Harry. Harry, realising it was useless started yelling, his body flickering a bit from effort, "Zayn! Louis!... Niall! Help!"

Zayn, who had just been in his room entered first, "Harry! What's going on? You're going to wake Niall!"

His voice died as he saw the scene in front of him... Something he would never of dreamed happening. He stood there for a second, until Louis collided into him. Then they sprinted to Liam's bed and pulled him away. Holding him until he was less hysterical and calm enough for them to explain.

"I also wanted to thank you," Harry adds. 

Dylan raises an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"For being Niall's friend and helping him where we couldn't,"

"'S all good man,"

"And thanks for not telling Louis what Niall told you,"

"No problem, I couldn't do that to Niall"

"What did Niall say?" Liam asks curious,

Harry smirks, "Keep doing what you're doing and you'll find out soon enough," he whispers then he vanishes, leaving Liam very confused.

'What does Harry mean... I think I really hate secrets'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Louis Tomlinson?"

Louis nodded, looking around out the small office.

"Take a seat," Dr Nesbo gestures to the blue couch opposite his desk.

Hesitantly Louis sat down, for once he wasn't quite sure of what to say.

"Comfy?" Dr Nesbo asked.

Louis nodded, "Very, rivals the one at home,"

"I've been told this one's the best,"

Louis relaxes a bit, this wasn't what he expected to talk about.

"You don't know what your talking about. Our couch is the best,"

The side of Dr Nesbos mouth twitches, this is what he's been aiming for. To make any progress Louis has to be comfortable talking to him.

"I find that hard to believe. That couch is one of the best, I sleep like a baby on it."

"Zayn says that about our one, he falls asleep on it and you cant wake him up. We normally just sit on him instead,"

"And Zayn's okay with that?"

"He doesn't normally notice, unless we move around to much."

Dr Nesbo took out a notebook and began writing.

"Is Zayn a heavy sleeper?"

"Yeah, he's always been hard to wake in the mornings. I even tried jumping on him once and he still took forever to wake up. He wasn't to happy with me when he woke up. He sleeps a lot more now though,"

Louis watched as Dr Nesbo wrote something down, but he decided not to question it.

"How about your other friends, are they heavy sleepers like Zayn?"

"Niall is, kinda, and Liam,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Niall and Liam used to be pretty normal sleepers, but sometimes Niall takes longer to wake up and Liam used to always be up before his alarm."

"You said Liam used to, Explain?"

"Liam likes routine and he always got up at the same time in the morning. Then when I got back from the hospital and sometime, when I woke up in the middle of the night, he would be awake too, or in the mornings he'd be up long before his alarm goes off. Then he just went back to normal, almost. I caught him up at some weird hour writing."

Dr Nesbo wrote more down, "And Niall?"

"When Niall got back from prison, he slept little and sometimes at night he'd just stare out his room, he didn't even notice me watching him. He gets nightmares,"

"What sorts of nightmares?"

Louis shrugged, "He won't say,"

"Do have any idea what they could be about or triggered by,"

Louis shuffled awkwardly in his seat, he knew that they all agreed to it but he still couldn't shake the feeling he was betraying Niall in some way.

Dr Nesbo put what he was writing down, "Mr Tomlinson, this is confidential I am not allowed to repeat this to anyone. I know it may feel like you're betraying your friend, but you're not. Isn't this why you're here, to get therapy for you and your friends while drawing as little media attention as possible?"

Louis nodded, "Sort-of," he paused, taking a deep breath, "The main reason I'm here is Niall tried to... become no longer valid, inorganic, dis continue his existence. He tried to off himself, take a hike..." Louis trailed off,

"So in other words he tried to kill himself," Dr Nesbo finished for him.

Louis nodded, tears escaping his eyes,

"We almost lost him, we should have known. He was so different when he came back. How did we not notice?"

He buried his face in his hands, letting the tears slide down his face and onto the floor. Dr Nesbo waited, after a few minutes, Louis shoulders stopped shaking and he sat straight up.

"I'm sorry," Louis apologised, wiping the tears from his eyes. "We want to get him therapy, but he doesn't want to talk to a stranger. We're keeping him comfortable and kinda came up with a compromise, I ask you what to do and you tell me."

"You obviously care about you're friend, but are you sure this will work? Are any of you qualified?"

Louis shook his head, "None of us are qualified, but it will work out,"

Dr Nesbo nodded, keeping his doubts to himself, "Have you done any work on it yet?"

"We've had a group session which basically everyone just said what was on their mind."

"What did Niall say?"

Louis paused trying to remember Niall's exact words. 'I'm sorry, it's my fault the car crashed. I'm sorry I landed put you in a coma Lou and I'm sorry I killed you Hazza,'

"He apologised, he said he was sorry for crashing the car and k-killing Harry."

Louis noticed Dr Nesbo was writing in his notebook again, "Was this why he tried to commit suicide?"

"Well... sorta?"

"Can you elaborate?"

"I don't know why he tried. He hasn't told us"

"Why do you think he tried to kill himself?"

"Cause he... he was..." Louis struggled to get the word out, "He had a rough time in prison,"

Louis answer didn't satisfy Dr Nesbo, but he let it drop for now.

"Well, Mr Tomlinson that's all for now. I'll see you again next week is it?"

"Yes,"

"Good. If you need anything just give me a call,"

Louis nodded, getting up from where he was seated.

"Also, in your next group session, get everyone talk about their recent dreams, try find out what Niall's nightmares are about but don't push it. That could set him back further,"

Louis nodded again, he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"One more thing, Mr Tomlinson," Dr Nesbo said as Louis was about to take a step out. Louis looked over his shoulder,

"What? Hurry up and say. I haven't got all day," he smiled showing he didn't mean it.

"Go home and take a long nap on your couch. I think you will find, my one is still comfier,"

Louis grinned and shook his head, "I don't think so,"

He walked out shutting the door behind him. As he left the building he bathed in the relief that the session had gone better then he had expected. It wasn't until he reached his car did he realise he had forgotten to ask about the possibility of getting his memory back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Niall lay on the couch bored, Zayn was in his room doing whatever and Liam and Louis were out. His mind wandered over the days since he had been released from the hospital. His eyes welled with tears, when he though about how great the lads had been to him, 'They've been so kind to me, even after the found out how dirty and used I am' he thought, 'I don't deserve them. I'm a murderer, they shouldn't be so kind,' His chest ached and he wanted to cry so bad, but 'you don't cry in prison' kept repeating over and over in his head. Every now and again he would remember Liam's soothing voice telling him it was okay to cry, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He got up slowly and walked to Zayn's room, he didn't want to move but he had promised Liam, all of them, he'd try and get better and seeking comfort was a start.

"Zayn?" He asked knocking on the shut door of Zayns room.

"Yeah, Ni?" Zayn called back

"Can... can I... come in?"

"Sure mate,"

Zayn was lying on his bed when Niall walked in, the minute he saw Niall's distressed face though he was up, dragging Niall towards his bed and wrapping him in a hug.

Niall buried his face in Zayn's shoulder, he was shaking, but he still refuse to cry.

"You want to talk about it buddy?"

"No," Niall mumbled, "Just... just hold me, please?"

"Sure Niall, anything for you,"


	8. The Detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're a good liar Payne, you and Horan both, but neither of you can do it comfortably and that's what gives you away."

It was all quiet in the house when Louis arrived home, Liam was writing, again, Zayn was watching soccer on t.v with Niall curled up on the couch next to him. He wasn't even sure if they had heard him come in, and he wondered if this was how Harry felt when they couldn't see him.

"It's just me guys, no need to get so excited about it," Louis said, calling their attention to him.

"Yeah, we can barely contain our excitement," Zayn said sarcastically, turning back towards the t.v again.

Louis rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I think the standing ovulation was a bit much," he retorted back sarcastically. Zayn just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the t.v. Louis was about to say something else, but surprisingly it was Niall rather then Liam who spoke before him.

"Well I'm glad your back," he offered in a shy voice. Louis tried not to be surprised, but it was so strange seeing his once so outgoing and loud friend being so shy and quiet around him. It was disheartening and it made Louis more determined then ever to get the old Niall back.

Somehow, Louis managed to bound over to Niall,without his thoughts showing on his face, and flopped down next to him.

"At least someones glad to see me," Louis faked a glare at Zayn who just ignored him.

"I'm going to have a shower," Niall speaks after several minutes of silence.

Liam sent Niall a nod of acknowledgement. Niall got up and left the room, not long after they could hear the shower running. Liam waited for a little longer after that before he spoke.

"So... how did it go? Is he any good? "

Louis shuffled a little so he was facing Liam.

"It was good, we talked about his couch and Niall!"

"His couch?!"

"Yeah, he said he bet his was comfier then our one... he was right it is, but I'm not going to tell him that,"

Zayn gave a small chuckle, "You really can have the strangest conversations with anyone, can't you Lou,"

Louis sticks his tongue out childishly, "A strange conversation is better then no conversation at all," 

"Is that all you talked about? Couches?" Liam asks quickly before anyone can say anything else. 

Louis rolls his eyes, "No, that would be pointless. We talked about your sleeping habits and Niall as well, he said he'd help us."

"Did you tell him about Niall?" Zayn asks

"I told him tried to k-kill himself, but I couldn't say th-tha..." Louis took a deep breath and tried again, "I couldn't say that... that... he ya know," he finished lamely.

Zayn wrapped his arm around Louis, "It's okay, just take your time. You can tell him when you're ready,"

"No, it's not. How's Dr Nesbo supposed to help us if he doesn't know what the problem is?" Liam said angrily

"He tried, Liam. Don't be such a prick to Louis, he's trying to help Niall," Zayn snapped back

"I'm trying to help Niall too!"

"Like when you told him to kill himself?"

"Are you ever going to drop it? I was angry, not a day goes by when I don't regret those words!"

"No, I'm not going to drop it. You told Niall to kill himself. Kill himself, Liam! I'm not going to just drop it. You we're supposed to be his best friend. He killed himself cause you told him to! I'm surprised he can even stand being around you, cause I can't" Zayn felt good, he was fighting with Liam and he felt good. He was finally releasing some of the pent up emotion he had locked away for so long. It felt great to finally lose some control.

Liam doesn't feel that way though, Zayn feels almost guilty, but not quite. Zayn watches as Liam's eyes fill with tears and he looks at him with the most broken expression he's ever seen. It's not until when Liam finally moves that Zayn wakes up. Remorse fills him and he goes to apologise but Liam's already gone and he's lost his chance.

"That went well," Louis says cheerily and he's done nothing wrong but Zayn's still angry, so he mutters a "Shut up, Lou" and heads to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Officer White?" Liam asked, the woman stepped forward and placed her hand out for Liam to shake,

"Mr Payne, I presume?"

Liam smiled and shook hands with Officer Fowler.

"Officer Fowler,"

Fowler tipped his head but didn't say anything.

"Don't take it personally, he doesn't say much." White smiled, "Shall we get started?"

"Yes, do you mind if I record this?"

"We don't mind, can I ask why?"

"To go over later... alright, starting recording now. How would you describe the crash when you arrived?"

"Same as any other crash, truck suffered minor damage and car was totalled. I went around and questioned witnesses, Fowler was the one to approach the vehicle."

Liam waits for Fowler to pick up the story, to his surprise White continues speaking instead.

'He really doesn't speak much!' Liam thought

"Mr Horan was the only one conscious, he was seated behind the wheel of the car, he was crying when Fowler got there. Mr Tomlinson was sprawled across the backseat of the car and his head was bleeding pretty bad. Mr Styles was in the front passenger seat and from what Fowler could see his head was bleeding less then Mr. Tomlinson but there was blood coming from somewhere else,"

Fowler gave a nod, confirming what White had said.

"Mr Horan opened the door for Fowler when he saw him and started talking immediately,"

"Spoke well," Fowler spoke, his voice was deeper then Liam expected and there was a slight accent that Liam couldn't trace.

"Oh! He did, didn't he," White exclaimed, "Mr, Horan had no speech impediments that normally come with a drunk such as stuttering, slurring, confusion, repetition, unable to recall words, nothing like that. He held his liquor quite well," she explained

"Did you do a breathalyser test on him?"

"No, he admitted to having had two drinks and acted like he'd had next to none. We didn't see a need to,"

"What did he tell you happened?"

"Mr Tomlinson called him to pick him up from a party and while Mr Horan was searching for him he was pressured to take a drink eventually he gave in and since Mr Tomlinson was more drunk then him, Mr Horan drove the car. When Mr Styles realised they had been drinking he wanted to get out but Mr Horan insisted he was fine and they got into an argument over it, Mr Horan was distracted, swerved and hit the oncoming truck. It's quite a common drunk driving story actually,"

Liam frowned disappointed, it was basically the same story that Niall had told the court. 'If that's all that happened, then what is Harry and Niall trying to hide about it?'

A bit desperately he asked, "There was nothing unusual about the accident at all?"

Officer White shook her head, "No, sorry. What makes you ask?"

"The medical report," Fowler said suddenly, Liam and White both whipped their heads around to look at him.

"What about it?" Liam asked curiously.

"Mr Horan's airbag inflated during the accident yet he supported no injuries that would coincide with that," Fowler explained.

"Airbags are designed to inflate on impact. They inflate with a lot of force, so generally they leave a mark of anything from a bruise to broken ribs. Basically what my partner is trying to tell you, is that Mr Horan supported none of those injuries and he should have."

"How can you tell?" Liam asks excited, leaning forward a little. This is the first lead he's had and he's edger to follow it.

White shrugged, "You'd have to ask the EMT's who looked after him, I don't see what this has to do with helping your friend get his memory back,"

Liam leant back again, "It doesn't really, I was just curious,"

White smiled, "Anymore questions? I'd like to leave soon,"

"Just one, who was the EMT who attend to Niall?"

Fowler grinned as White replied,

"Olson, Donald Olson. He's Fowlers friend actually." She stood up to leave, "I hope your friend gains his memory back, if there's anything else I can do to help just give me a call,"

Liam nodded to her, "Thanks, I will,"

Once White had gone, Fowler spoke again, "Is he blonde?"

Liam frowned, confused. It was such a random question especially coming from a guy who allegedly doesn't talk much.

"Who?"

"Mr Horan,"

"Well... I guess, he's actually a brunet but he dyes it blonde,"

Fowler nodded like it had just confirmed something Fowler had suspected.

"Why?"

Fowler gave Liam a sly look, "Ask the truck driver," he got up to leave, "Hope this helps, Detective," there was a slight mocking tone in his voice as he pushed someones number across the table.

Liam looked at Fowler in surprise, how did he know? As if reading Fowler had a smug smile on his face, "You're a good liar Payne, you and Horan both, but neither of you can do it comfortably and that's what gives you away."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you think your playing at?" Harry asked Liam, his exterior was calm but Liam could tell he was angry. 

"I want to know what you and Niall are trying to cover up,"

"It's none of your business," Harry retorted, Liam shook his head "You lads are my best mates, my brothers, that makes it my business,"

Harry seemed to wilt, "Just don't be mad at Ni, ok? And... whatever you find out don't tell the other lads, especially Louis,"

"I can't make promises. Not when I don't know what I'm promising,"

Harry's face looked so sorrowful that Liam almost did promise just so it would cheer Harry up. There was a long pause between them, then Liam spoke again,

"Why didn't Niall get so much as a bruise from the airbag?"

Harry shook his head but didn't reply.

"Harry! Tell me, please!"

"Liam!"

Someone was shaking Liam, half asleep he tried to swat them away.

"Liam wake up,"

Liam woke up instantly when he realised the voice, "What is it Ni?"

"Ca-can I sleep with you? I had another nightmare,"

"Of course, Ni! You don't need to ask," Liam shuffled over so Niall could snuggle under the blankets with him. "Can I ask you something, Ni?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it about those men?"

"No, this time it was about the accident,"

Liam wasn't sure if it was a good time to ask Niall about the accident, so he didn't say anything. Instead he held Niall close to him and listened to his breathing even out as they both drifted to sleep


	9. Calls

_Niall stood in the prison showers shivering under the cold water, the prison had run out of water some while before he had got it. He tried desperately to hide himself from the other men with him. Some of them kept looking at him and it made him uncomfortable. He wished he was back at home with the lads and everything was normal again. But that wasn't going to happen. Niall had managed to ruin that, he had killed Harry and now everyone hated him. His eyes filled tears as he thought of the boys. Harrys dead broken body. Louis pale and unconscious. Zayn's disappointed eyes and the contempt and hate in Liam's. He blinked the tears away, he had to get rid of them before anyone saw._

_"You crying Blondie? Does the pop star miss his perfect wittle life?"_

_Too late._

_"No," Niall lied,_

_"Are you calling me a liar Blondie?"_

_"N-no,"_

_"So your lying to me? You do miss you're old life and all those whores flinging themselves at you?"_

_Niall felt like a cornered animal, the guy was looking for a reason to fight. Although it could hardly be called that since Niall stood no chance. Anything he said would be used against him so he said nothing._

_"What? You got nothing to say? So you do miss fucking all those sluts,"_

_"Our fans aren't sluts," Niall whispered_

_"Maybe it's those band members of yours, do you miss them?"_

_Niall didn't reply. The man talking to him made a signal with his hands. Someone stepped up behind Niall and gripped his shoulder. Niall didn't know if he was shivering because the shower was cold or not anymore._

_"I asked you a question Blondie!"_

_"Y-yeah I miss them,"_

_"Bet you miss them fucking you in the ass. Bunch of gay faggots you are,"_

_Niall opened his mouth to protest, but the hand on his shoulder was gripping him tighter scaring him._

_"Skip let him go,"_

_Niall's shoulder was released, but Skip stayed pressed tightly against Niall's back._

_"Do you know who I am?"_

_Niall shook his head fearfully, should he?_

_The man gave a dry chuckle, grabbing Niall he threw him on the shower floor. No one caught Niall as he landed on the wet floor. Water sprayed in his face, forcing him to squint and shut his mouth. A foot on his chest prevented him from getting up as he thrashed around._

_"I'm Jace but everyone calls me Rip."_

_The foot was removed from his chest and someone had grabbed Niall's hair and used it to drag his head away from the showers spray. Rip straddled Niall's waist, Niall could feel his hard on pushing against him. He turned his head away not wanting to look Rip in the eyes, but Rip gripped his face and forced him to._

_"Do you know why I get called Rip?"_

_"N-no,"_

_"Because of all the people I've left to 'Rest In Peace'"_

_Niall shook._

_"And when I fuck faggot boys like you I rip them to pieces,"_

_Niall thrashed about, "No,no,no,no!"_

Niall stood in the shower, shaking, as the memories came back, he was too shaken up to notice he was muttering no over and over under his breath.

"Niall are you okay in there? It's been a while buddy!" Someone, Zayn, yelled.

Niall took a deep, shaky breath to calm himself down somewhat. He switched the water off and yelled back, "Y-yeah, I'm fine,"

"Okay,"

Niall couldn't tell if Zayn really believed him or not. He stepped out of the shower and got dressed quickly. He felt this… need to get out of the room. The longer he stayed the faster his heart beat. The more he began to panic.

He was so caught in his fear that when he left the bathroom he didn't notice Zayn standing by the door still. So when Zayn asked Niall what was wrong, he nearly had a heart attack.

"Niall, what's wrong?"

Niall took a few breaths to steady himself.

"You gave me a fright, Zayn,"

"You looked terrified when you came out, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I am now,"

Zayn's eyes searched his, he didn't seem satisfied with Niall's answer.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

Niall contemplated telling Zayn about his flashback. He didn't want to, but he knew it would help talking about it.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

Zayn tentatively wrapped his arms around Niall and held him close to his chest.

"You don't have to if you don't want to,"

"Thanks, Zayn,"

"No problem mate,"

That was the best thing about Zayn, he never pushed to get information like Louis and Liam did. He let you tell him when you were ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was almost mid-day when the phone rang. Liam, who was closest, stood up to get it, but before he could he could take one step he was being pushed aside.

"I've got it," Zayn said as he sprinted across the room. "Hello?"

Harry watched, invisible as Zayn's face fell.

"It's management," he said in a monotone voice. He handed the phone to Liam and stalked off to his room. Liam began to talk on the phone, his eyes kept glancing towards the door concern etched onto his features.

Harry left the room to follow Zayn. Zayn was lying on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Harry came over and sat next to Zayn. Even though Zayn couldn't see or feel him Harry reached out and held his hand.

He knew what had happened between Zayn and Perrie and he had seen how much Zayn was hurting because of it. Zayn was putting a cracked mask on for the world to see but Harry had seen him when he'd taken the mask off. Harry could see how everything was weighing Zayn down. The crash, him dying, Louis learning to walk, Niall going to prison, Liam's attitude, Perrie breaking up with him, Niall's suicide, finding out Liam told Niall to kill himself and learning Niall was raped and having to learn to deal with it. If he could only get Zerrie back together again, maybe Zayn would be happier.

Harry got up quickly and left the room. He headed off to find Louis. If he was going to get Zerrie back together again, he was going to need human help.

He found Louis in his (Harry's) room deep in thought.

Harry snuck over to him and wrapped him in a hug from behind. He willed himself to become more… real as he spoke.

"What new elaborate plan are you scheming now Lou?"

Louis jumped violently.

"Harry don't do that! You scared the life out of me,"

He glared at Harry who was cracking up.

"Its not fair! How come you get all the cool super powers?"

"'Cause I'm dead,"

There was an awkward silence.

"Lou, I need your help getting Zerrie back together,"

"And how do you plan to achieve that my dear Hazza?"

"I was hoping you could call her for me and talk to her,"

"That's it? That's your plan?"

"There's nothing else we can do. We can't make her jealous and we can't shut the two of them in a room together."

"There is always's more we can do," Louis grinned, "I'll go get Liam's phone,"

He left the room for a few minutes before returning with Liam's phone held triumphantly in his hand.

"Why do we need Liam's phone," Harry asked once Louis had returned.

"Because he's going to call them," Louis spoke in a voice that sound almost exactly the same as Liam's. Over the phone you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Lou that's brilliant!"

Louis grinned dialling Perrie's number. He made sure to put it on speaker so Harry could hear the conversation too.

"Hello?"

"Hello Perrie,"

"Why are you calling me, Liam?" Harry hid a chuckle

"Wanted to talk, see how you guys are doing,"

"Oh… well we're fine. Tours great. How are you guy's?"

"Well enough… considering the circumstances…"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not know?" Louis gasped.

"Know what Liam? Is Zayn okay?"

"He misses you. I know you two broke up, but I think it would be best if you talked to him,"

"I don't know Liam, were not broken up just on hold until I come back from tour."

"Well if you talk to him can you maybe ask him his opinions on gays?"

"Why?"

"There was a reason I called you, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone,"

"Okay,"

"I think I might be in love with… with Zayn,"

"What? Liam?"

"I just wanted your advice on how I should win him over. Since you dated him and all,"

Perrie hung up and both Louis and Harry started cracking up laughing.

"Liam's going to kill you when he finds out,"

Liam's phone began to ring.

Louis looked at the caller id, "It's… Perrie…" he gasped between chuckles. "I… don't… think… it will be… too… long… before she… calls Zayn,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zayn stared at the ceiling above his head. He couldn't be bothered moving. He was lost in thought when his phone rang the first time. It wasn't until the third ring that he finally heard it going off.

Within seconds he's grabbing his phone and pressing it to his ear dying to know if it's her. If she's finally called him back. He ignores the little voice in the back of his head telling him it's not her. That she hasn't called him before and she's not going to start now.

"Hello?"

"Zayn?"

"Perrie?" Zayn gasped, his heart fluttering at the sound of her voice and her name on his lips. "How are you? You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice,"

"I'm good, I miss you though. How are you?" Perrie's voice is soft and gentle. 

"Better now that I'm talking to you," he didn't care how cheesy he sounded he was just glad she had finally called him back.

"I heard all your messages, I'm glad your getting help now,"

"We thought we all should,"

"That's good. Losing Harry must have been hard,"

Zayn wanted to laugh, because they still had Harry. He just was a little different.

"Jade told me about Niall,"

"He's had a rough time,"

"How is he now?"

"It's rough, he's so closed off from us now. He came out the shower this morning looking absolutely terrified. When I asked him if he was alright he looked looked like he thought I was going to kill him. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong. He promised he'd try to be open but I still feel like he's holding back, and when he does open up even just a little it's always with Liam,"

"But isn't that natural since they're best friends?"

"Best friends don't tell each other to kill themselves,"

Zayn muttered, then realising Perrie didn't know he explained it to her.

"Liam told Niall to kill himself three days before he did,"

Perrie gaped, "That doesn't sound like him,"

"I don't know anymore. I don't know anything anymore. Not since the accident,"

"Is Liam gay or at least bi?"

"I don't think so?" Zayn responded perplexed at the change of conversation topics. "Why?"

"Liam has a crush on you!"

Zayn laughed, if Liam had a crush on anyone it would be Niall and certainly not on Zayn. The whole idea seemed absurd.

"Who told you that?"

"Liam did,"

That seemed to stop Zayn short. There was no way Liam could have said that. Was there?

"Look, Perrie I'm sure it was a miss interpretation. Liam hasn't got a crush on me okay?"

"Okay. I suppose your right, I was just over reacting,"

"I'm not going to leave you,"

Perrie didn't reply but Zayn imagined that she understood and was glad. But it was probably just wishful thinking. Rather than dwell on it further he hung up.


End file.
